All Because of You
by 946MishaV
Summary: It was all Because of them that they are now set free…


**Author**: MishaV946

**Rating: **K

**Summary**: It was all Because of them that they are set free…

**Spoilers**: After FN.

**Parings:** Purely Max and Alec

**Disclaimer:** *sad pouty face*

**Status:** COMPLETE

**A/N:** I wanted to deter from my other story "But when I think of you, I cry" for a while, thinking I'm going off the rockers on that one.

**A/N:** The song Heaven from the band Three Doors Down inspired me to write this story. Hope you all enjoy this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

* * *

All Because of You…

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Alec. Had to pass by TC for a while, Joshua's been bugging me about his paint tubes. Anyways, I bought you your favourite, Scotch; ice and well my favourite cherry cordial chocolates. Kinda hard to get these nowadays, but figured it's worth the celebration. And don't even think about retaliating. You know why. It's all because of you that TC has it's freedom and well there's the other celebration," Max smirked as she poured two glasses of Scotch, dropped ice cubes in both glasses then set them aside, "Here's to us and our little gift sitting at home."

Max clinked her glass to Alec's. Throwing her head back, she gulped the Scotch in one smooth motion. She welcomed the burn and the after effects of its fuzzy warmth. Smacking her lips together, she licked the remaining Scotch.

Looking ahead of her, she unfolded her legs from under her and stretched them out, resting on her elbows. She read the words that faced her;

RIP

Alec McDowell

A Beloved Friend to Many

Beloved Second in Command to

The Transgenic nation

Life time Mate to Max Guevara

And Beloved Father

We will miss you

1997-2027

X5-494

She sighed, resting her head on the grass beneath her. Gazing upon the clouds, she turned her head towards the tomb stone next to her.

"So, Kai turned five today and even though he's a tender young one, he yaps a lot. And by the way, that's your genes his got-totally your fault. He keeps yapping, he never shuts up," face contorting in poutiness. The sound of the trees surrounding her rustled loudly, making her turn her head back towards the sky above. Closing her eyes, she listened intently. And like before, she felt a warm feather light touch embrace her left cheek. A tear rolled down the side of her face.

"I miss you Alec. I wish you could be here." The feeling was gone but the trees continued to rustle.

She rolled onto her side facing the tomb stone, "TC has freedom thanks to you. Our son lives because of you." he voiced crackled with thick emotion.

It had been five years since Alec jumped in front of her, blocking the Familiars view. A bullet un-strayed hit his chest, lungs collapsed. He was barely alive when Max's labour was over. He died with a smile on his face at the sound of his newly born son's cries. Mole led the rest of the transgenics and transhumans into battle. And by sheer luck, Clemente lead his men in the same battle to saving a nation who was considered an abomination.

Reaching out, she ran her fingers across Alec's name. A sad smile formed on her face. Her heart ached for him but she knew that he wouldn't want her to always be sad.

* * *

"Hey mama, there's something that I need to tell you. Well several things actually. First thing; I've graduated at Oxford Law School, thought that it would be beneficial asset to Terminal City, and well now called the City of Hope. And, err; you're going to be a grandma. My wife and I are pretty excited. Uncle Mole is a little too protective over her, but I ain't complaining. And Uncle Joshua is refurbishing the crib that I use to sleep in. Oh and speaking of Uncle Joshua, goods news; he and Rita are now officially business partners," Kai sat Indian style on the grass, plucking aimlessly at the long strands that stuck out prominently against the shorter ones, "It's because of your continuous fight against the law that we are now considered as humans and have the opportunity to share our skills to the rest of the world, mama." He smiled, running his hand against his mother's tomb stone:

RIP

Max Guevara

A Beloved Friend to Many

Beloved Leader to the

Transgenic nation

Life time Mate to Alec McDowell

And Beloved Mother

We will miss you

1999-2047

X5-452

"I love you mama and pa." he whispered.

The mid summer's night was warm and calm. The trees rustled as he looked up. His eyes glistened in the bright moon light, a tear rolled down his stubble cheek. His smile broadened when the two stars right next to one, burst with a sudden energetic glow that twinkled brighter than the other stars. For the first time in twenty years since his mum's death, Kai exited the Cemetery with a laughing optimistic smile. He knew it then and he knows it now, he's never alone…Because his parents, Max Guevara and Alec McDowell will always watching over him.

The End…


End file.
